I Want Forever With You
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: I turn my attention to the dog pound and I notice the girl staring at me. She was looking me up and down, her eyes black and lustful, her breathing heavy and erratic. She kept licking and biting her lips. This should be interesting. Leah/Rosalie


**Summary: **I turn my attention to the dog pound and I notice the girl staring at me. She was looking me up and down, her eyes black and lustful, her breathing heavy and erratic. She kept licking and biting her lips. This should be interesting. Leah/Rosalie

**I Want Forever With You**

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

I roll my eyes as the meeting goes on far longer than it should've. The smell of wet dog assaulting my senses, making me want to vomit only adding to my annoyance and hostility. I found myself wondering if they could smell their own stink and if they ever got tired of it just as much as I did. I swear these beast really needed to learn the meaning of lather rinse and repeat. Maybe then the rest of us wouldn't have to suffer by inhaling their God awful stench.

I hated coming here. Forced to play nice with the creatures who hated us and wanted us to die and remain that way. I stop and try to remind myself that they had been pretty decent to my family and since we hadn't broken the treaty, there was no need for war between our coven and their pack. However, there were a few rouge vampires who just had to come in and nearly destroy a trust that had taken years to build.

My father, Carlisle, was talking to their alpha mutt Sam as the rest of the pack looked on giving the occasional head nod in understanding as well as an opinion or two. I search their faces, finding none interesting except Jacob Black's. I could see the muscles in his body tense and I smile when he notices me looking at him before I shoot up my middle finger for his viewing pleasure. He cocks his head to the side in amusement before he returns the gesture and smiles back at me, his deep dimples making an appearance.

I can admit it, he was hot. The little, or rather not so little wolf was just way too sexy not to be admired but his age made me feel like a fucking pedophile. Then again there was no harm in looking, just as long as I didn't touch.

At this point I can't help but notice that his muscles were glistening under the slightest bit of sweat, as beams of sunlight trickled in through the cluster of trees above head. His body reminded me of my Emmett's and I suddenly found myself day dreaming about what it would be like to fuck them both at the same time.

I almost pass out at the thought.

I hear a low hissing sound behind me. I laugh in response to my brother's antics which only pisses him off that much more.

I look over my shoulder at him. His body shaking with rage. Let's just say that my darling brother always had a flare for the dramatics.

"Get a grip Edward. No one's going to pet your dog." I smirk as I pause "Well, unless he ask me to. Then I would be more than happy and willing to oblige him."

Before I know it Edward's on top of me, my back slammed down to the earth. However the smile never leaves my face.

My dear twinkle toes of a brother was way too easy to anger, especially when it came to his mate.

Jasper had learned that the hard way.

"What's going on you two?" Questions my mother Esme, her voice full of annoyance.

"Nothing mother. Edward just went snooping around in my head where he didn't belong and saw something that he shouldn't have."

Everyone is staring at us in confusion, everyone except for Jacob who was laughing at my current predicament, knowing that I had; had some indecent thoughts of him which always managed to send my brother into a frenzy.

"I can't help the fact that you moan too loudly even in your thoughts! They were practically screaming at me. Besides you had no right to think such things Rose, and you know it. I don't get why you have to be such a bitch all of the time."

"Oh stop being such a cry baby Edward. They're just thoughts. I haven't done anything to him… yet."

Both my parents give me a stern look, now understanding the reason for my brother's outburst. I smile at them innocently, but neither one of them buys it.

Edward pulls me up only to slam me back down and within seconds both my brother and my mate are holding him back. His eyes are pitch black and yet I don't feel the slightest bit of guilt.

Edward really needed to stop being such a bitch and man up. I swear on most days I'm the one with the balls and he's the one with the pussy.

Well, then again, he is the bottom in his relationship.

I turn around with a giggle and walk back to my original spot as Jacob comes over and tries to restore the peace by leaning in close and whispering something into Edward's ear. My brother's smile returns and all is right again in the Cullen universe.

God I can't wait for this meeting to be over with.

I lean against a tree and scan the crowd again. Alice gives me a look of disappointment like I'm some fucking teenager who can't control herself or stay out of trouble. I give her my best "say something bitch" look before she turns away and leans into Jasper.

That's what I thought.

I turn my attention back to the dog pound and I notice the girl staring at me. She was looking me up and down, her eyes black and lustful, her breathing heavy and erratic. She kept licking and biting her lips.

Was she eye fucking me?

No, it can't be.

Where the hell is Edward when you need him?

I look over to see if my brother was reading her but the only thing he seems to be interested in is playing grab ass with Jacob.

Not that I blame him.

I turn back to the girl and she's still staring at me. I want to walk over to her and ask her what the hell her problem was but I don't. I didn't want to do anything to set off the masses again but the next time I see her I would be sure to bring up this very moment.

I wave my hand at her to let her know that I was fully aware of her gawking. I put my hands up and shrug as a way of saying "what the hell do you think you're doing mutt". She snaps out of her daze and instantly throws up her face of stone, reverting back to the bitch mode that I was used to seeing when dealing with her.

Good.

Keep it that way puppy. I don't think that I'd like the taste of dog.

Then again maybe I would.

I curse under my breath when a bunch of images flash before my eyes. Her russet colored skin, her tight toned body, the curve of her hips, the roundness of her ass, the fullness of her breast. Her skin exposed for my groping.

"Oh my God." I hear a voice call out from behind me.

I groan.

Fucking Edward and his timing. He couldn't pull himself away from Jacob long enough to get a read on the she wolf but somehow he had managed to stop long enough to hear my thoughts.

Fucker.

"Don't start Edward." I bark.

"What, Jacob wasn't enough? You had to sit here and think such vile thoughts about the rest of the pack too. And Leah of all people."

Not wanting to listen to the oh so morally superior Edward, I walk over to Esme and ask if it was necessary for me stay any longer. She told me that I could go seeing as how I've caused enough trouble for one day, I roll my eyes and take off into the woods. I needed to get as far away from there as possible plus the smell of the flea bitten mongrels was starting to burn my nostrils.

I'm far away and there's only a slight hint of their scent in the air. I sit at the rivers edge and try not to think about her.

I don't know why I even entertained the thought. Those things, those dogs were so far beneath my kind that her very presence shouldn't have even registered with me. I didn't like her that way. I mean the whole girl on girl thing was nothing new to me. I've lived for a long time and every now and again you had to switch it up just so you didn't get too bored. But they were always vampires or humans, never a wolf. I exhale deeply as I pick up a rock and throw it into the water. I stare out into the crashing waves, allowing the sound to ease this sudden anxiety but instead it hit's a high note when I feel and smell a presence.

I'm up and on the intruder in no time. We struggle and wrestle for a while, with us both gaining the upper hand ever so often until I slam them down for a final time, banging their skull into the ground below. I hold them there until they stop moving. I focus my vision only to see her laying beneath me with a smile on her face.

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask."

I groan and stand quickly, putting some distance between us. I wasn't afraid of her but yet I didn't feel comfortable being within such a close proximity.

"Great, just great. Now I'm going to smell like a fucking wet dog all day. What the hell do you want mutt?" I question as she stands and shakes herself off.

Just like an animal. I wonder if she licks herself too. Or maybe she could use my help.

I shiver a little at the thought.

I really had to stop this shit and fast.

"I just wanted to talk to you about whatever it is you think you saw."

I fold my arms across my chest and glare at her.

"Oh you mean the fact that you were eye raping me?"

"Look call it what you want leech. All I need you to do is look me in the eyes and tell me that you want my friendship. Just saying those little words will put an end to this mess."

Has she lost her mind? Why would I want her as my friend? I'm not what you would refer to as a people person. I didn't really want anyone as my friend. I had my family and my mate and that was all that I needed.

"Well that's too damn bad because I don't want anything from you dog. So just go away and don't come back because if you do, without reason, I will tare you apart. Got it?"

I storm past her but she was right back in front of me, fist balled up in anger, her beautiful features scrunched up. All that passion and anger directed right at me.

Aww, what a cute little puppy, trying to act all tough. I think to myself, trying hard not to crack a smile.

What a waste of energy.

Did she forget who she was dealing with?

Bitch was my middle name.

"Move your ass before I kick it."

"No bitch, you're going to listen to me! Just tell me that you want my friendship or things are going to get really uncomfortable for you and your…_mate_."

She spat out the last word with such venom that I immediately saw it as a threat. Crouching low, I hiss at her, my eyes blazing with hate, my need to protect Emmett rising to the surface even though he was more than capable of defending himself should the need arise.

"Please, just say that you want my friendship and I'll go away and leave you alone for good. If not, things are really going to get complicated, for the both of us."

"How dare you ask me to be your friend after you threatened my mate you psycho bitch! And if you even think about going anywhere near him you will be dead before your body even touches the ground. Now leave and don't come back unless you are with your pack and even then, if you make one false move, your ass is mine. Go! Now!"

The female dog says nothing as she backs away from me slowly, our eyes locked. I can see the hate.

I returned the sentiment.

I could see the determination.

To which I say bring it on.

I see the love, the pleading for something I can't place. I also see the hurt and I'm…speechless.

What the hell was going on with her?

Why did she need my friendship?

And that comment about things becoming difficult for me and Emmett. What was that all about?

I didn't understand any of this.

Once she's out of sight I head back to my house, knowing that the only person who could give me even the slightest idea what was going on with Leah would be there.

And Jacob Black better have the information that I was looking for. If not, I was going to make Leah a very, very distant memory.

**A/N: Ok guys up next will be Leah's P.O.V and then we'll get into the story. I just felt the need to do a little bit of setting up first. I hope you liked it and please review! The more reviews I get, the more likely I will be to continue this story.**


End file.
